The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a screwdriver which can be more conveniently operated. In addition, the screwdriver can be operated with higher torque. When not used, the screwdriver can be hung and well stored.
A conventional screwdriver without ratchet structure has a handle and a stem fixed at front end of the handle. A user can turn the handle to make the stem screw a screw member.
When operating such screwdriver, the user's hand must repeatedly turn back and forth so as to one-way rotate the handle. After clockwise rotating the screwdriver, the user's hand must release the handle and move back and then tightly hold the handle to clockwise turn the handle again. Such operation is inconvenient for the user.
Furthermore, it is necessary to exert a great force onto the screwdriver for tightening or untightening a screw, especially for untightening a rusting and clogging screw. In the above case, the user often fails to turn the handle simply with his hand to apply a sufficient force for screwing the screw.
Moreover, the conventional screwdriver lacks any hanging structure and is often randomly placed. Therefore, it often takes place that the user must take time to find the screwdriver when needed.